Entre amis
by Lululadivine
Summary: OS HPDM. Cadeau pour Cashie! S'il faut vraiment le situer, c'est un peu avant "les joues rougies" mais c'est un supplément. N'existe pas dans l'histoire de base. "j'en ai marre"-" je sais... faudrait juste te changer les idées".


Ceci est juste un petit OS qui Cashie (minniehina) m'a demandé. EN fait, elle m'a carrément harcelé!!!

Cela prend place un peu avant _Les joues rougies_, vous verrez bien quand exactement et il s'agit d'un HPDM. ATTENTION! ce n'est pas absolument attaché à l'histoire. En fait, ca ne l'est pas du tout parce que Harry et Drago ne sont pas ensemble dans les joues rougies! C'est juste un pitit cadeau pour la reine des sadiques.... elle se reconnaîtra!

Sinon, voila.... Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Ou est-ce que tu va?

-Je parrrs, ça ne se voit pas?!

-Mais.... Pour aller où? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je ne sais pas moi! A ton avis, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je comprend pas.

-C'est dommage....

-Expliques-moi!

-Je n'ai rrrien à t'expliquer! Je parrrs! Je quitte la rrrésistance, je deviens neutrrre!

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

-TU N'AS PAS A ME DIRRRE CE QUE JE PEUX FAIRRRE OU PAS!

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent sans ciller. L'un vert et l'autre améthyste. Tout deux brillant d'une détermination farouche et indomptable. La jeune femme termina son sac et le jeta sur son épaule avec un geste empreint de colère. Harry la regardait faire ses bagages, le regard lourd de reproches et d'incompréhension.

D'un pas solide, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans douceur. Il voulu la retenir par le bras mais à peine avait-il amorcé son geste, qu'elle se retourna, ses yeux ayant viré au noir.

-Et la prrochaine fois, Harrry, vérrrifie que la porrte soit bien ferrrmée. Lança-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda le garçon, les sourcils froncés et la mine agacée.

-Rrréfléchis!

-KIRA!

La porte se referma sur elle, le laissant seul avec ses interrogations. Il ne comprenait pas. Trop fier, il s'interdit de lui courir après dans les vastes couloirs du château. Sa vie privée n'avait pas à être étendue sur la place publique.... Il soupira longuement et d'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers sa commode. Il en sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur-feu qu'il entama directement au goulot. Deux-trois rasades suffirent pour faire passer le goût amer que le départ précipité de Kira avait laissé dans sa bouche. Devenir neutre? Que lui était-il passé par la tête? Comment pouvait-elle faire ça?_ Lui _faire ça?

D'un geste tout aussi rageur que Kira, il ouvrit la porte et laissa ses pieds le guider. Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Ginny. Elle parlait avec Remus d'un ton enjoué. Ginny avait su conserver cette flamme, ce sourire malgré les épreuves. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres quand la rouquine se retourna. Et quand elle lui sourit à son tour, avec une moue timide et audacieuse en même temps, il senti son estomac se tordre. Son sourire se figea. Pouvait-il encore penser à Ginny malgré Kira? Etait-ce pour cela que Kira était partie?

Une quatrième rasade trouva refuge dans son estomac et la brûlure de l'alcool dans son œsophage lui arracha une grimace. Il avait continué à marcher et ses pas l'avait mené dans le parc. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures et pourtant celui-ci était vide. Peu de personne osait encore sortir à cette heure, même aux abord de Poudlard. Prudence est mère de sureté.

Il se laissa peu gracieusement tombé sur le sol, près du lac alors qu'il contemplait celui-ci d'un œil vide. Il ne su pas combien de temps, il était resté là mais au bout d'un certain temps, il senti une présence à ses côtés. Il pouvait la reconnaître facilement cette présence. Celle-ci s'installa près de lui dans le silence.

-Hé ben... Je reviens toute les lunes au château et pour voir quoi? Notre Survivant National aux abois et éméché. C'est du joli.... Souffla l'autre.

-La ferme, Drago... Riposta-t-il... Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

-Tu-sais-qui a prévu une réunion demain. Jusque-là, j'avais du temps... Donc au lieu de prévenir par un bête patronus, je suis venu. J'ai pas été suivi. J'ai transplané au moins six fois avant de venir ici....Expliqua-t-il d'un ton badin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il après un moment.

-J'en ai marre. Souffla Harry d'une voix piteuse. Kira est partie.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-J'sais pas. Soupira Harry. Je comprend rien! En en plus, je pense encore à Ginny!

-Non, tu crois?! Ironisa Drago, railleur.

-Je sais pas.... Peut-être.... Pfff, c'est trop compliqué pour moi! Admit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Drago avisa l'état de son ami et lui prit la bouteille des mains. Elle n'était pas très entamée mais l'alcool n'était pas conseillé en cas de déprime.

-Il est quelle heure? Demanda enfin Harry.

-Vingt-et-une heure.

-Ca fait deux heures que je suis là. Déclara inutilement Harry.

Le silence retomba entre les deux amis. Drago vida la bouteille sans que cela ne l'affecte particulièrement. Il avait toujours bien tenu l'alcool.... Le lac devant eux était sublime. Une large étendue noire, presque immobile, où se reflétait la lumière blanche de la lune. Celle-ci était pleine et parsemait l'horizon d'une douce lumière brumeuse. On était en janvier et l'air était froid, le sol couvert de givre grésillait sous les pas tandis que le vent s'entremêlait dans leurs cheveux.

-Je l'aime. Souffla enfin Harry d'une voix grave en traçant des dessins imaginaire sur le sol.

-Je sais. Répondit Drago. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir de qui il parlait.

-J'en peux plus. Reprit-il.

-Je sais. Répéta Drago. Tu devrais te changer les idées.... Lui suggéra-t-il.

-Comment?

-Je ne sais pas.... Admit Drago.

Harry se tourna vers Drago une seconde fois, une réplique tout prête sur le bout de la langue. Pourtant son souffle se coupa quand il vit Drago. Ses cheveux blond et légèrement plus longs qu'auparavant lui retombait au niveau des épaules. La lumière de la lune semblait s'y mêler tandis que la peau pâle du garçon faisait ressortir ses deux perles d'un gris orageux. Alors qu'il admirait son ami comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, il se dit que sa peau devait vraiment être douce, comme une peau de pêche. Ses traits étaient si fins, si délicats, .....Et ses lèvres....C'était peut-être l'alcool, ou la déprime ou juste l'intensité du moment mais il s'en foutait. ll trouvait Drago juste foutrement beau. Et attirant.

Il resta quelque secondes à observer Drago, si bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué que l'autre le scrutait aussi. Avec le même regard intéressé et langoureux.

Il frissonna quand les doigts fins du blond frôlèrent sa joue, s'attardant sur la cicatrice que parcourait toute sa face, de la mâchoire à la tempe; la parcourant, la caressant. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il levait aussi la main pour détailler à son tour la cicatrice de son ami, celle qui avait manqué de peu de leur rendre borgne.

Le blond humidifia ses lèvres et le regard de Harry fut happé par le geste. Les lèvres de Drago était presque écarlates, et si fines, si bien dessinées, si brillantes....

Il se senti s'approcher de son ami, placer une main dans son dos au niveau de ses reins et s'approcher encore. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Drago sur sa peau. Le gouter, le savourer.

C'est Drago qui parcouru le peu de distance qui les séparait. Il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle entrouvertes de Harry. La main de celui-ci se resserra sur Drago et il ouvrit davantage la bouche pour accueillir la langue chaude de son ami. Le baiser ne fut pas doux. Il fut passionné et langoureux.

La suite s'enchaîna rapidement, Drago plaqua Harry contre le sol et sa bouche parcouru la cicatrice. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. D'un mouvement brusque, Harry lui retira sa robe et sa chemise et Drago se retrouva torse nu. Le blond émit un léger bruit d'extase quand la bouche de Harry se mit à parcourir son torse de sa langue. La respiration de Harry contre sa peau, sentir son corps sous le sien était tout simplement merveilleux.

Drago eut un sourire coquin quand il sentit l'érection de Harry frotter contre sa cuisse. D'un geste précis, il enleva la robe de Harry et lui défit sa braguette. Quelque secondes plus tard, le pantalon et le caleçon de Harry se retrouvaient à ses chevilles et il vibrait d'excitation. Drago sourit encore plus quand Harry gémit alors qu'il prenait en main sa virilité. Fébrilement, il dégagea la sienne de l'étroitesse de son pantalon. Le plus petit grogna de mécontentement quand la main quitta la place attribuée mais quelque secondes plus tard, il se crispa quand le doigt de Drago entra en lui.

Drago prit son temps pour préparer son ami. La dernière chose qu'il voulait être de lui faire du mal....Quand il l'eut bien préparer, il se positionna devant lui et le pénétra doucement. Harry gémit un peu sous la douleur mais les plaintes se transformèrent vite en cri de plaisir. Drago se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas exprimer son plaisir alors qu'il entrait et sortait de l'antre étroit et chaud de Harry. Et si les mouvements étaient doux au début; ils devinrent vite brutaux et rapides. A travers son plaisir, Drago attrapa le sexe de Harry et le caressa au rythme de ses va-et-vient. C'est dans un cri de plaisir intense qu'il se déversa en Harry. Peu après, Harry fit de même dans sa main.

Il se retira doucement de son ami et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Leur respiration était saccadée et il pouvait sentir la sueur qui perlait de son front. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir avec ses partenaires.... mais c'était Harry. Harry était toujours différent des autres, non?

-Alors, souffla-t-il essoufflé, cela t'a permis de te changer les idées?

Seul le rire cristallin et fatigué de Harry lui répondit. Et cela valait sans doute tout l'or du monde....

* * *


End file.
